Arthur Trent
Arthur Josiah Trent is the father of Dan and Amy, who was thought to of died in the Trent Fire. History Arthur Trent was born to a family with close ties to the Vespers organization. He was raised to hate the Cahills and think of them as weaklings. He attended West Point Military Academy, and was roommates with Eisenhower Holt, as revealed on Card 145. He found evidence that Eisenhower "breached a moral code," and had him expelled. This made him an enemy of Eisenhower Holt, which is why Eisenhower is so cold to Amy and Dan. He was sent to Turkey at the same time as Hope because he had been ordered to make Hope fall in love with him. However, when he met Hope Cahill, he was enchanted by her beauty, intellect, and kindness. He later realized terrifying information about the Vespers and cut his ties to them, even though it would put him in danger for the rest of his life. Before he proposed, Arthur told Hope about his mission, but she already knew, because William McIntyre's spies have been following him for months. When they married, he adopted her last name, Cahill. He later became a mathematics professor in Boston. Together, Arthur and Hope had two children: Amy and Dan Cahill. When the Cahill's house caught on fire, he went back inside to save a poem with one of the clues, but was caught in the fire and died. However, in A Kings Ransom, Dan received an text claiming to be from him. In The Dead Of Night, Dan asked him to prove it by sending him the name he called Dan as a child. He received the answer: Moonface, which was the correct answer. In Shatterproof, Dan receives a text saying that Arthur set them up to succeed at the Pergamon Museum, and that he will explain what the Book of Ingenious Devices is later. However, on the backs of Cards 333, 318, and 326, it was revealed that he is, in fact, dead after all. Family * Grace Cahill - Mother-in-Law (deceased) * Nathaniel Hartford - Father-in-Law (deceased) * Hope Cahill - Wife (deceased) * Dan Cahill - Son * Amy Cahill - Daughter * Shep Trent - Cousin Appearances ''The Maze of Bones In [[The Maze of Bones|''The Maze of Bones]], Dan has a picture of his father. He is described as being tall and tan, with salt-and-pepper hair and a nice smile. Naturally, this is the first book where he is mentioned. ''In Too Deep It is revealed that Hope died because of a fire that Isabel Kabra set when Amy and Dan where young. He came back to the house to find the poem to which may have led to many Clues. A King's Ransom Erasmus tells Amy and Dan how he was a Vesper. Dan receives a text from a person claiming to be his dad. The Dead of Night When Dan learns of McIntyre's death, he believes AJT killed Mac and deletes his last remaining tie to him: his last text. AJT sends another message to Dan, and Dan replies by testing him and asking, "What made us smile together?" He replied "Moon Face," which is the correct answer. Shatterproof'' Dan asks AJT why he set them up to fail at the Pergamon and what the Book of Ingenious Devices is. AJT tells him that he set them up to succeed and that he would explain what the Book of Ingenious Devices is later. Talents He was a math professor. He was also into the hunt for the 39 Clues with his wife, Hope Cahill. *He was very good with numbers because he is a math professor. *He had a photographic memory like his son. *He had a "famous lasagna" that he makes, as said in the Top Secret part of Card 95 Online He does not appear online. Cards His main card is Card 246. Trivia *McIntyre once disapproved of his relationship to Hope . *Shep once said he was a daredevil when they were young. *He was born on the July 29th, 1959. *He was accused of stealing a rare map from the British Library in the August of 1989. *He was detained by Turkish officers after being caught in the Hagia Sofia after hours of being there. *He was found unconscious on the Charles Bridge in Prague in January of 1992. He claimed to have no memory of being attacked. *His nationality is United States, Canada and Ireland. 0 Trent, Arthur Category:Trent Family Category:Non-Cahill Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Fathers Category:Vespers Category:The Black Book of Buried Secrets Category:Agent Handbook Category:Leaders Category:Major Characters Category:Series One Category:Series Two Category:Cahills vs Vespers Category:The Maze of Bones Category:In Too Deep Category:A King's Ransom Category:The Dead Of Night Category:Amy Cahill Category:Dan Cahill Category:Vesper One Category:Possible Vesper Category:Deceased